As Long as He's happy
by Pame24
Summary: A bit of drama and fluff First try at KevEdd, hope you like it. Enjoy!


As Long as He's Happy

Today was suppose to be the happiest day of his life, and in truth he did feel a happy, but not for the reason he should be. Today he would be getting married to one of his best friends, Edward "Eddy" Richmond, whom he had gotten to know and befriend due to their parents arranging for them to spend time together every summer for the last 14 years. Their goal was to make them fall for each other so that one day they'd married and unite both companies. This of course would be the day it finally happened; after many bumps in the road and them almost not getting along—give poor Edd come credit, dealing with a guy as egocentric, manipulative and snobbish as Eddy wasn't easy. In the end they had found things in common and become the best of friends.

However, despite his efforts, he just couldn't see Eddy as anything else but a friend or brother. Eddy did have feelings for him though, and had told him so months ago, which led to the proposal. He had agreed to it because it was what was expected of him, but he didn't feel anything for him, it was merely platonic. Eddy was a great guy and all, but he wasn't the person he loved. No, the one he truly loved wasn't what his parents wanted of him. He wasn't rich, or even came from a known family. He was just a simple man, with a simple job and simple life. And his name was Kevin Barr. He was one of his father's guards and occasionally his driver—today he had been assigned to drive him to the church, which had been one of the most painful things Edd has ever experienced.  
When Eddy wasn't over he had gotten to know the redheaded driver on a more personal level. At first, and much like with Eddy, they hadn't gotten along. When Kevin started working for Edd's father he had just graduated from college with an engineering diploma and had high hopes of working for Mr. Vincent as one of his engineers, but as luck would have it, it wasn't meant to be and ended up working as a driver for the company. How a brilliant engineer like him could end up as his driver was beyond Edd. Maybe it was the only open post at the time, but then again a lot of posts opened up after a year in that branch and he still remained his driver. So anyway, when Kevin started working there he acted like a total jerk, as if he was taking it out on him for not getting his dream job at the company. He called him names, not particularly bad ones, but they were annoying nonetheless and teased him every chance he got. He had been close to reporting him to his father that is until the redhead confessed to have been doing it because he found him attractive and had been acting out like a stupid high schooler with a crush. Edd had found that endearing and that's when they started to talk and spend time together. And as time passed they had become close friends and then, Edd feel for him, hard, messing up his parents' plans. How could he do that to his parents? He wasn't supposed to fall anyone else, just Eddy. But as they say "no one can tell who to love". Edd had been at war with himself after coming to the conclusion that he was irreversibly and irrevocably in love with Kevin Barr, a simple man, who was nothing more than a mere driver/guard. But he didn't care; he loved him for who he was. And a few days ago Kevin had told him so too. This is why he was so happy today and also so very sad.  
How could he marry someone while being in love with another?  
His eyes went to the back, pass his family, acquaintances and the few actual friends he had until his blue eyes fell on the red head, which had stayed for reasons unknown to him. Why would he stay to watch his love marry another? Lord knows he wouldn't be able to. Kevin's face held an emotionless expression, looking like his usual stoic self, however his green eyes held love and pain within. It broke Edd's heart, making a few tears fall down his cheeks. Of course those attending thought it was from happiness. His chest felt tight to point of making it hard to breathe. He couldn't do this. He couldn't marry Eddy.  
He heard the pastor ask Eddy the question that would tie their lives together. And heard Eddy say "I do", and his heart broke further. _I'm so, so sorry_, he thought.  
The pastor turned to him and he didn't even look up.  
"Eddward Marion Vincent, do you take Edward Skipper Richmond to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, until death do you part?"  
Edd looked at Eddy who was smiling lovingly at him, and then at the crowd. His parent and family were all smiling at him and looking proud. His mother, whom he had never seen shed a single tear once for anything, was crying into her handkerchief and pressing to his father's side as he rubbed her arm comfortingly. They were all so happy and proud of him; all they wanted was the best for him, and with Eddy he would get that, but he didn't want any of that. He didn't want money, or riches or to be the owner of the most successful company in the world. All he wanted was Kevin.  
"Eddward? What is your answer?"  
"Edd?" Eddy asked, voice sounding questioning and scared. He took his hand. "Are you ok?"  
"I…I…"  
"Honey?" He heard his mother ask and his heart sunk.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered, so low it was barely heard.  
"I'm sorry, what was that Eddward?" The pastor asked.  
"I'm sorry" he said looking into Eddy's eyes. "I can't marry you Eddy" everyone gasped. "for I…love another and do not wish to hurt you. I know this is contradicts what I just said, but I simply can't go through with this. And for this I am sorry"  
To say Eddy looked crushed would be an understatement. He felt as though his heart had been broken into a million pieces. He never expected this to happen, but somehow he didn't feel as angry as he thought he would be. If anything he was mad at himself, thinking that maybe he had messed up.  
Edd turned to the crowd. "Mother, father, and esteem guests, I am sorry, but there will be no wedding today" he said and walked off the altar, heading towards the door where a wide eyed Kevin stood.  
He ignored the questioning and disapproving eyes of his guests and his mother's calls as he walked toward the redhead. Once reaching him, he wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the gasps he got from those around him.  
"That was a really gutsy move you pull there, Double Dweeb" Kevin said after the shock had passed away. "Are you sure about this?"  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Edd said with a smile.  
Kevin smiled and kissed his forehead. "Then let's go"  
He was about to lead the raven haired man out of the chapel when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, his green eyes meeting with the brown ones of Eddy. He was glaring daggers at him and Kevin didn't blame the guy, after all he did just steal his man. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he simply sighed and let his grip lessen until he pulled back.  
"Eddy?" Edd asked, feeling apprehension at the thought of his best friend and love fighting.  
"You better take good care of him Shovelchin, or else" Eddy said in a threatening voice.  
Kevin smirked. "I will, Shorty"  
Eddy nodded before turning to Edd. "I wish you the best Double D"  
"Thank you, Eddy" Edd said pulling away from Kevin's embrace and kissing Eddy's cheek. "I wish you the best as well"  
Eddy smiled and looked over his shoulder. "You guys better leave. Oh, here" Eddy pulled out an envelope and gave it to Edd. "Someone gotta enjoy it"  
Edd opened the envelope and smiled at the sight of the plane tickets that were supposed to be for their honeymoon.  
"Thank you"  
"Eddward! Come back here" Mrs. Vincent called, walking as fast as her stilettos let her.  
"Go on, leave, before your mom catches you and throws him in jail"  
Not having to be told twice, Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and ran for the door. They ran down the hallway and out of the church. Outside a familiar bike waited for them.  
"When did that get here?" Edd asked.  
"Had a friend bring it for me. I was planning on leaving after you said "I do". I already gave in my resignation letter" he as he helped the brunette to get on and put on the helmet. "I'm glad things turned out differently, though"  
Edd smiled and kissed his lips lovingly. "I do too"  
Kevin got on and revived the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot just as Edd's parents burst through the doors, yelling for them to come back.  
Eddy watched as his love left with the redhead, feeling his heart break further. It hurt to see him leave, but he also felt happy for him. He had found love, sure it hadn't been with him, but at least he would be happy. He hoped he can find someone to love him and be happy with.  
"I'm calling the police. They won't get far" he heard Mrs. Vincent say and he sighed; didn't this woman ever shut up?  
"Mrs. Vincent, with all due respect, put a sock in it and give it a rest. Can't you see your son is happy? The least you could do is be happy for him"  
Mrs. Vincent lowered her phone and stared at the gate, a blank expression on her face. It would take a while for her to accept this, but she knew Eddy was right; she should be happy for her son.  
"Edward! He left you at the altar, how could say that?" His own mother asked.  
He shrugged. "Hey, as long as he's happy, I'm happy"

Meanwhile, Kevin and Edd drove down the street, making what could only be described as the most clichéd get away in history; driving down the road towards the sunset. It was romantic sure, but Kevin couldn't help but think it was corny.  
"So, where are we going?"  
"Well, we could either go to France, or trade the tickets for another destination. I honestly don't care as long as I am with you" Edd said pressing into the redhead's back tightly.  
"Hmm, sounds good" he drove down the road, turning the accelerator, giving Edd a bit of a scare.  
"Kevin!" He held on tighter.  
Kevin's simply laughed and yelled over the engine. "I love you Edd!"  
Edd smiled. "I love you too"

* * *

The End

So how do you like it? If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism feel free to leave a review. ^_^


End file.
